Ceiling fans have become an increasingly popular supplementary means of creating an airflow within both commercial and residential buildings. Notwithstanding the widespread use of ceiling fans, the installation of ceiling fans remains problematic.
With conventional mounting systems, the weight of the ceiling fan assembly, which includes the ceiling fan motor, motor housing, downrod, blades and blade irons, is supported by either a mounting bracket or a canopy. These mounting brackets or canopies typically include slotted openings extending from their outer edges to their centers, which are adapted to accept and retain the top end of the downrod which commonly ends in a ball joint.
When a bracket mounting system is used, the slotted mounting bracket is mounted either directly or indirectly to the ceiling at the mounting location of the anticipated connection of the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical current supply. The downrod is positioned within the slotted opening with the ball joint positioned above the slotted opening so that the downrod may be slid along the slotted opening to the mounting bracket's center and then lowered so that the ball nests upon the mounting bracket. Thus, the weight of the ceiling fan assembly is supported by the mounting bracket through the ball joint. The ceiling fan assembly is then wired to the electrical power supply wires within the ceiling. Throughout installation and wiring of the ceiling fan assembly, the canopy rests on or above the ceiling fan motor housing with the downrod extending through the center opening of the canopy. After wiring is completed, the canopy is manually raised along the downrod and is mounted to the mounting bracket to hide the mounting bracket and electrical wires from view.
When a canopy mounting system is used, the canopy is mounted either directly or indirectly to the ceiling at the mounting location of the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical current supply in much the same manner as previously described in reference to the mounting bracket. The downrod is then placed within the slotted opening of the canopy and is slid to the center of the canopy which is adapted to accept and retain the downrod ball joint. Thus, the weight of the ceiling fan assembly is supported by the canopy through the ball joint. Working through the slotted opening in the canopy, the installer wires the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical wires within the ceiling. A cover is then mounted to cover the opening and form a complete canopy.
These conventional mounting systems, however, have permitted the ceiling fan assembly to rotate during installation. As the ceiling fan assembly rotates, the electrical wires become twisted. Twisted wires are apt to break or be damaged and will require repair or replacement.
Additionally, the rotation of the ceiling fan assembly during installation makes wiring the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical wires within the ceiling more difficult. The rotation of the ceiling fan assembly during installation also lengthens the installation time because the installer must repeatedly manually rotate the ceiling fan assembly in a direction opposite to the twisting rotation in order to align the ceiling fan assembly wires with the appropriate electrical power supply wires in the ceiling.
With both bracket mounting systems and conventional canopy mounting systems, additional installation problems are common. For instance, these systems permit the installer only limited physical access through the small slotted opening to wire the ceiling fan assembly to the electrical wires in the ceiling. Furthermore, the bracket and canopy obstructs the installer's visual inspection of the wiring beyond the small slotted canopy opening. With limited physical and visual access to the wiring within the bracket or canopy, there is a noticeable increase in the difficulty of installing the ceiling fan assembly, in the time required for installation, in the possibility that wires will become damaged or broken during installation, and in the probability that the wiring connection will be faulty.
It thus is seen that a need remains for an apparatus for supporting the weight of the ceiling fan assembly and for preventing the rotation of the ceiling fan assembly during installation. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.